The Necromancer's Curse
by A.L1
Summary: Draco's life changes dramatically as he discovers something new about himself.
1. sacrifical prediction

The Necromancer's Curse  
  
Prologue  
  
Sacrifical Prediction  
  
A.L.'s memos: This is an AU and only follow to the second book of the original story. The first chapter, which you are probably reading now-, is set in the time when Voldemort is still in reign. The only warnings are for some violence and original characters. If you don't like original characters and AU's, this story isn't for you. If you're a fan of Draco Malfoy, you might like this story. (Original characters will not have as big a part as it seems.) '' signs are for thoughts. Please forgive OOC. (Although some are needed for the story.)  
  
On with this story:  
  
'It's happening...  
  
It's either now or never...  
  
I'm sorry; this is probably the only way...'  
  
The child of nine stood up from the spot he was currently kneeling on. His gray eyes and white, blond hair glowed with an aurora of knowing truth. He lifted his head just high enough to see the Death Eaters in a circle around him and the towering figure above him-Voldemort.  
  
"Well," the recently mentioned figure started, "what is the prediction of our next move?" His voice echoed loudly as he said this. The abandoned church they were in was pretty old, maybe about a hundred years. It was dark and gloomy, but it was the only place they could meet at such notice in such an empty town. In all reality, he didn't care. But if he wanted to make the best possible future for everyone, he would have to choose his words wisely and play his cards right.  
  
"VERICENT!!!! I EXPECT AN ANSWER NOW!!!!"  
  
Frightened by the sudden screech, he spoke-more like stuttered- the words which he carefully planned out a long time ago.  
  
"L-Lord Voldemort. As much as your g-great p-p-p-powers have no lim-limit. I regret to inform you that..." he stopped right there.  
  
'How could I word it right so that the least possible damage could be done? If he goes after all the Potter's, all hope will be lost, but if I can speak it right-I got it!'  
  
Before the Death Eaters could look up at him questioningly and Voldemort could yell at him again, he spoke the words, which will revolutionize the war. Hopefully for the better.  
  
" I regret to inform you that your reign will fall, because of a male of the Potter family! Nothing will stop this unless taken care of immediately!"  
  
' This should be for the better.'  
  
Voldemort's face changed to an expression that nobody could read. Even Vericent hadn't dared to look into the future.  
  
"All right." Voldemort stated blankly, " Tommorrow we begin the plan to search for the Potters. Get a good night's sleep. You'll all need it tommorow when I call you. DEATH EATERS DISMISSED!"  
  
Voldemort turned back at Vericent. He grabbed his wrist and nearly flung him to his father.  
  
"Very good Lucius," Voldemort spoke in a taunting tone, "Your seer of a son has done well. Let's hope your other son shall do well for me in the future as well." Then, he walked away.  
  
Vericent Prae Malfoy only stared wile he was in his father's arms. He didn't dare keep his eyes off the walking figure until he was sure he was at a safe distance.  
  
' I'm sorry Potters. I'm sorry Dumbledore. I'm sorry everybody. I know that my prediction wasn't false; otherwise, Voldemort would have sensed it. This is the only thing that I could do to aid the light side in the war. Please...Please! Forgive me for sacrificing the life of the Potters for a better tommorow. Mark my words. I will come back at the best time to help aid all of you.'  
  
He knew very well that if he stayed, only worse things would keep happening. So he built up the locked up courage inside of him and put his next plan into action.  
  
Vericent snuck out of Malfoy Manor successfully. Of course, this was due to his powers as a seer. He knew exactly where to go and when. He looked back up at his home and sighed. This was the last time he will see this home. With the few belongings he brought with him on his back, he went off.  
  
'The rest is out of my hands now. If things go as planned, then the Potters will be sacrificed for the sake of their son's life and the fall of Voldemort. If it doesn't, than at least he can't get to me to help him further. This is the best time. What happens from now on is in their hands now. I just hope things turn out for the best. Until the time I can do something, I shall stay as far away from this place and learn magic in the Middle East. I was lucky to get these tickets. Farewell everyone, please forget me.' 


	2. foreshadow

Chapter One Narcissa's Secret  
  
Young Draco was ready for his third year. He had his broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, his books, even the one that bites, The Monster Book of Monsters, new potion ingredients, and everything else.  
  
'Only three more days...'  
  
He couldn't wait to go to school. His father was acting pretty freaked about something. Probably something to do with Sirius Black escaping Azkabam, but why would he be worried about that?  
  
Since he was practically done with all his homework, (He didn't do the Magical Creatures homework since he couldn't get it opened) he went to walk around the mansion a bit. It has been a while since he actually adventured around and explored his own home. He didn't even think he discovered every room and secret the house had to offer. There were still rooms he had yet to see that wasn't off limits from his father.  
  
He strolled around to a corridor he never went to. It was slightly darker than the rest of the house, but the house was pretty dark itself. Thus, Draco didn't mind. He went on and on until a gap in the wall on his left side caught his eye. The gap was big enough for a big person to get through and had a door on its right side. It was exactly the way his room was positioned on the other side of the manor.  
  
He walked up to it, biting his lower lip, debating whether he should go inside. After deciding that it can't be dangerous-since his father never said anything about it-he opened the door and went inside.  
  
Inside, it was empty. Well, not empty, just deprived of anybody going inside for a long while. The house-elves seemed to have disregarded the room to be cleaned out like any other room with the exception of rooms his father told them to stay out of.  
  
'Wait a minute. If a house-elf hasn't touched this place in who knows how long, why am I here?'  
  
With thought in mind, he started for the door to get out, but his curiosity got the better of him when he spotted a book he knew had to be a diary. His picked it up from the desk it sat on and read the bits at the end:  
  
I have found a way to escape. It is the only choice I have. Only worse things will happen if I stay. Here is my plan: Get a ticket to a place far away where the wizards and witches are stronger than any this country. Probably a place where modern magic originated from. Find a prediction to tell to LV. Make sure it's correct and no other alternates could happen. The guy can tell if you're lying or not. Make sure the plan will make him fall. Write a note to mother and father about my plan with the leest details as possible. As long as they don't go looking for me, things will be all right. Escape Malfoy Manor without a trace and with only neccesities. Learn as much magic as I can without people knowing who I am or my special powers. Go back to England when the time is right. I don't know when that is, but I will know when's it's time.  
  
I also hope that my younger brother isn't the necromancer everyone is  
talking about. That would be terrible. I wouldn't be able to do  
anything. It's been centuries that fortune-tellers have told our  
family about the necromancer that will be born into our family. I just  
hope it doesn't happen to my brother. That will be bad news.  
  
Draco closed the book with a soft "thud" and put it back on the dusty dead. He was extremely confused. What did this person mean by "It's been centuries that fortune-tellers that fortune-tellers have told our family about the necromancer that will be born into our family." Who is this person? How was he related to him?  
  
All thoughts on this subject were suddenly interrupted with a sudden banging he heard outside the room. He rushed out of the room only to see what looked like his mother flinging herself into the walls as though disgusted with her.  
  
"Mother?" Draco spoke out, "What's wrong?"  
  
Narcissa looked up to the other side of the hall to see her son with an expression on his face that showed concern. Silently and quickly she grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him to another part of the manor. Things were going way to fast for the young Malfoy.  
  
'What's going on? Where is she taking me? I know that look on her face; she doesn't want to be spoken to, but where are we going? What WRONG with her? What are all these weird feelings of de ja vu? What's going on? My mind feels like it's gonna burst!'  
  
While Draco was desperately trying to calm himself, Narcissa dragged Draco off into a desolate corner of the mansion. Nobody would be able to hear them unless one of them could see them. The lovely, blond woman inhaled then exhaled before she started to explain. Kinda.  
  
"Listen, Draco," she began while putting both hands on to her son's shoulders, pining him to the wall, "What I'm going to say is very important. You must promise me that you will listen and follow everything I say. Do you promise?"  
  
She waited for Draco to promise (which he did) before she continued.  
  
"When I finish talking to you, go down the hall where you just met me. Make sure you bring your wand. Then, go to the farthest room there. Open it and you should find some stairs. Go down the stairs and go under it. Use the Lumos spell and you should see a brown boot. It's a portkey. Touch it and it will bring you to some friends of mine. Stay with them and they'll answer all of your questions. Accept them and learn under them. This is my last request. Under no other circumstances should you not be able to do this except for death."  
  
Narcissa sighed. She didn't want t say goodbye, but it's happening now. Her mouths were about to mouthe the word "farewell" to her son, when Lucius came in. He was short breathed; it was as though he was looking for them all over the place.  
  
"Narcissa-" he said, panting.  
  
But before he could finish, or even start, she darted off while  
practically dragging Draco with her. She was bringing them to the  
place where she mentioned.  
  
After the sprint, she basically tossed Draco into the basement where  
she said that she put the portkey.  
  
"Hurry! Go now! Before your father comes!" screaming these orders  
while locking the door in the inside. She closed the door on the boy,  
leaving him in the dark. Literally.  
  
"Lumos!" cried Draco; "No one's leaving me in the closet."  
  
He charged up the stairs and out his ear to the door outside, because  
he heard the yelling voices of his parents. He was able to hear just  
enough to understand at least what happened outside his door. The  
booming voices were as clear as glass to him, but what they meant was  
as fuzzy as Flint's legs. (And they were pretty hairy, mind you.)  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE ALL THIS!!!? YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!"  
  
"IT WAS THE BEST FOR ALL OF US!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND  
WHAT I HAD TO DO!!!! MY KIND HAD NO CHOICE!!!!"  
  
"YOU BLEMISHED MY FAMILY'S BLOOD, CURSED MY FAMILY, AND MURDERED THE  
PERSON I LOVED!!!!"  
  
"IS IT YOUR FAULT THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE?!"  
  
"GRRRRR......YOU'RE DEAD, DEMON B****"  
  
From this, Draco could easily hear what happened. With sounds of  
struggle and screams in the background, he could tell that his mother  
was now dead. It has=d been his father that killed him. But before he  
could break down and cry, he heard Lucius getting the door in front of  
him. To full of fear to cry, he flung himself down stairs and used the  
Lumos spell still in his wand to find the portkey. He escaped just in  
time without knowing his father right behind him.  
  
Lucius, now alone in the basement, tries to recover from the shock he  
just learned today. He had lost a wife and a son in an hour. No, he  
lost a wife a son, and a lost love in 15 years. All that he could say  
at the moment was "Dear gods, what has happened?"  
  
"So you will accept the terms?" the womanly voice cried seductively.  
If you had heard it, you would figure out that she always sounded like  
that.  
  
"Yes." The blond boy replied. He had nothing to gain and nothing to  
lose. There was nothing he could go back to. He looked up at all the  
people around him. They were more like monsters than people, and now,  
he was going to be one of them.  
  
A/N: All right! That's all for now, but I hope to be able to finish  
more before summer vacation ends. Reviews are very welcome, and don't  
worry, all questions shall be answered...eventually. Hopefully this  
story isn't too slow and I hope you like it. Constuctive critizism is  
good, too. (Yes, I know about that spelling mistake.) And just for the  
information, you won't be seeing that little boy in the prologue for a  
llllooonnnnngggggg time! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of the characters. All I own about this is the child in the beginning and the story and ideas within it. Yeah, now go away lawsuits. 


	3. discovery

The Necromancer's Curse

Big Author's Note: After a long time of thought, rewriting, and realization, I plan to fix up this story. I plan to keep the old chapters as they were in hope that it gives me a constant reminder on what I should and shouldn't do. It's a mistake I use to help myself better. I don't plan on taking it back. I may rewrite it in a later chapter but that's if I really want to.

First off, ignore my stupid plea for fan-made characters. It would be fun, but I now realize how stupid and unusual that was.

Second, this isn't an AU. This is actually an AH, or alternate history. I made something different in the pasts of many characters and you will see how that will come into play later on.

Next, don't forgive OOC. The OOC is there for a reason. However, if I'm crossing the line, you, the reader, have an option of telling me.

With the way things are now, thoughts will now be in italics.

Disclaimer still stands.

Hopefully my characters aren't Mary Sues. Although, technically, something will go on that's weird in the "original characters." You'll see eventually.

It still follows to the end of the second book and branches off slightly.

Lastly, I'm really sorry for that horrible OOC Voldemort. That was an unacceptable piece of garbage, which was meant to be a comic relief. It shall never happen again.

Now on with the story! I pray that the quality has improved from the original:

Chapter Four

When Draco first began to react to his new surroundings, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like old bouillon that was kept two weeks past the time it should have been thrown out. He stood up shakily, looking around his current setting. With the look of things, he was definitely located somewhere underground. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of rock and dirt. Dull colors filled the room in the form of sediment. A dim darkness settled into his eyes, a few torches lit this territory, allowing Draco the luxury of knowing that some other people were here with enough intelligence to put up torches.

He took the time to examine them for a short time. They were rusty and a bit old, as though they haven't been used in years. A fire was lighted in the middle, being supported by oil, and covered with a type of glass. This whole thing was held together with iron bars. From this general appearance, Draco had come to the conclusion that this was a muggle-made device. He was not too jovial about it, but he was a bit thankful that he didn't have to cast Lumos.

A sound had reached his ears. The sound was splashing and splashing. It was running water! In a book somewhere, Draco read that underground canals would make underground pathways. These would be the homes to different, rare magical creatures. That means he could find help! That means he could find out what happened and get to Hogwarts safely without dealing with his loon of a father. Looking around more, he was hit with the realization that he was inside of a one-way tunnel. On one side, there was a blank wall with nothing but rocks and dirt for company. The other side, however, was a path, lit with more torches.

After walking towards the only way. He reached an opening. No words could describe his shock.

They were monsters, all of them. In different shapes and sizes, monsters they were in the most grotesque thing ever seen. Draco even suspected them of being more disgusting than muggles or house elves. They were definitely all female to any human's eye. Unfortunately, they were all far from the beauties that would have made them human. Their eyes bulged out to the point where you can almost see veins and arteries next to it, and their naked breasts sagged slightly. Monsters, appalling, thin haired, clawed, misshapen-backed, gathered in a massive main cave that seemed to be bigger that Hogwarts itself.

It seemed like a meeting was going to occur; piles and piles of furniture and an assortment of junk filled the middle of the room. He spotted at least three-dozen chairs, five tables, two lampshades, and parts of what Draco believed were muggle-made products. They rose partway towards the roof, which contained several pores, allowing bits of light to shine through. Thus, making it possible for anyone to see without torches. By comparison, Draco was slightly higher than the tip of the mountain of assorted junk. And because the bottom part of his floor bulged out more than the roof, he was somewhat safe from these horrendous creatures' sight.

All too soon, though, a creature seemingly full of confidence and bitter arrogance stepped out over the tower of furniture. An audience of restless, creatures of an unknown sort crowded around her; not all looked happy to see her, never mind to hear her.

"We have not heard from Elle for a long period of time. It is best that we send someone to check her progress."

Another stood up after the command had just been stated.

"The bloody hell? If you don't remember, you're the one who said we should let her be until she contacted us! For over twelve year, she has contacted us every three months to speak of her progress. She was chosen due to her strength and cunning mind. Now that she skipped a visit, you believe something happened? Will you just abandon the overall plan just for the sake of one?"

A silent tension seemed to drown the room. Slight mutters were the only sound present. However, Draco could easily see the monsters' bloodlust taking form. It was in the way they moved and stood still. They seemed to slightly twitch and shake a bit; it was the same way Draco noticed his father and mother felt when they were in the company of others they far from liked.

"Hold on!" The supposed leader of these mysterious creatures suddenly exclaimed.

"It seems that there is an unexpected visitor." She stated, shifting her eyes in a direction. Te others noticing this, averted their viewpoint to where their commander looked towards. There, Draco Malfoy stood, in the view of the most horrendous-looking things he had ever seen.


End file.
